


(Sort of) Questions and (One) Answer

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 3 times, Cannon-verse, Cute, Fluff, bonus annabeth, classic old school percabeth, except the one time he does, percy can't say no, something to read in quarantine at least, this was a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Two times Percy couldn't say no and the one time he did feat. bonus Annabeth-or- It's never really a question and there's never really a choice
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	(Sort of) Questions and (One) Answer

The first time, she’s glaring at him in a way not unlike the Minotaur had a few days ago, like she was ready to decapitate him if he doesn’t ask her to go on the quest.

It’s not really a question. One, because she doesn’t ever ask it, and two, because she’s the only other person he can really think of to join them.

“Grover, of course,” he starts, shooting his friend a smile. Grover smiles back from behind the tin can he has started munching.

“And,” he pauses a beat, steadily ignoring the glare piercing his skull, “Annabeth.”

Mr. Brunn—Chiron nods thoughtfully, a hard-to-read expression overtaking his face.

He takes that moment to sneak a glance at Annabeth, who’s toned down her glaring and he might be wrong but there’s a tiny hint of relief on her face.

He doesn’t really understand her. She acts like she hates him but practically forced her way onto this quest?

Taking a chance, he offers her a smile, and to his surprise, her face smooths over and she nods back. Close enough.

He couldn’t really have said no anyway.

-.-

The second time, she’s smiling brightly with a mischievous look in her eyes that he can catch even in the darkness of the night. He’s got blue buttercream on his fingers and he’s fumbling over his words because she still manages to do that to him.

But somewhere in between the half-sentences, he catches that look and it hits him that she knows.

And she’s just letting him struggle.

He makes a face and wipes his hands on his jeans to hide just how nervous he is. She laughs and it’s harder to maintain the face.

“I’m never going to make it easy for you, Seaweed Brain.”

He doesn’t expect her to.

There isn’t really a question as she leans closer to him, looping her arms around his neck and his heart is beating faster than ever. He never expected to make it this far.

They’ve kissed before, but his brain is just as jelly the moment her lips touch his as it was the first time. He decides there’s no point in thinking either way and just leans into it.

He didn’t want to say no, anyway.

-.-

The third time she’s pleading with him to save himself. His arm is starting to give and he’s praying to every god out there, Greek and Roman, that someone can find them and help. But he knows as well as her that even someone does, they’re in too deep.

“Percy, _let me go_! You can climb out!”

It’s not really a question—it never is with her. He looks down to see his girlfriend, rough and cut-up from her quest. She might be exhausted, but the determination in her eyes is still here. That, and…fear.

Annabeth is scared, and she’s still trying to save him.

When Nico appears at the edge, he knows what he has to say.

“Meet us at the other end!”

Annabeth tries to plead again. “Percy, please let me go.”

He strengthens his grip on her arm, pulling her closer with the last of his strength, and lets go of the other one.

He was always going to say no.

-.-

If there’s one person in the world who has the capacity to change Annabeth’s will, it’s Percy. The most carefully crafted plans, ideas, and thoughts go out the window with one question—hell, one _look_ from Percy.

He knew this, and he used it.

(The only time it didn’t work, he had learned, was when he was in danger. So, no matter how many times he told her to run away from a hellhound attack last week, she wasn’t going to, busted arm or not.)

So when he tugs her away before she can even open up her blueprints, she can tell that her plans are about to be rendered useless.

“Hey, Wise Girl?” he starts, hopeful and smiley and cute. He has a smile that she would kill to see more of. The last war had left them a little worse for wear, and even though Percy remained bright, she could see the toll it had taken on him.

Smiles like these meant the world. She finds herself nodding along to whatever he had just asked.

She’s not sure what she agreed to, but the smile is worth it. And as they leave to get ice cream, she squeezes his hand.

She couldn’t, didn’t and was never going to say no anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anon for choosing the prompt cannon! It's been a hot minute since I've written for cannon but it was so nice to get back into it! If you want to send me a prompt, feel free to on my tumblr: forevfangirlwrites! 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this little ficlet! Please comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!   
> See ya! :)


End file.
